


Drunken Wanderings

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: From a dialogue prompt post and originally posted on Tumblr: “Shut up, I am a delight!” Submitted by enqueteur, who wanted a Rycol version.





	

It’s a little after two in the morning when Colin is woken by a thump nearby. He lifts his head and squints around the darkened room, grateful that his migraine seems to have finally gone.

“Ryan?”

“Sorry, I was trying to be quiet.” Colin can tell he’s had too much to drink even before Ryan adds, “Has that table always been there?”

“Only for five years or so.”

“Really?” There’s another pause, and then, “Damn it, where’s the exit for this thing?”

Taking pity on him, Colin shifts to turn his bedside lamp on. The light reveals Ryan standing a little way off, his pants down around his knees, his arms and head caught in his tangled shirt.

Colin can’t help bursting into laughter. “Would you like some help there?”

“I can do it!” Ryan struggles in vain for another minute or so and then his whole body goes limp in defeat. “Col?”

Shaking his head, but still laughing, Colin gets up to help. “You’re even more ridiculous when you’re drunk, you know that?”

“Shut up, I am a delight!”

“Uh-huh.” Finally freeing the many buttons, Colin pulls the shirt from Ryan’s head. Green eyes attempt to focus on him as a wide smile blooms.

“Hey!”

“It was a good night then?”

“Yeah…” Kicking his pants off roughly, Ryan collapses into bed. When Colin slides back under the covers and turns out the light, he’s quickly engulfed in long limbs. “Would have been better with you there.”

Colin smiles into the darkness. He’s the one who had insisted that Ryan go to the party without him, but still, it’s nice to be missed. “I’ll be there next time.”

“You feel better now?”

“Much better.”

Ryan hums and snuggles into his shoulder. “’S’good.”

Within moments, Ryan’s snores fill the room. Snorting softly, Colin presses a kiss to the top of his head and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
